


not a day

by The Ocean (Vileplume)



Series: system shit [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Season 0, Waking Up, projecting myself onto my favorite characters? dont mind if i do, quick and honest fic, yami yugi|atemu|whatever has name problems and so do i, yuugi can be a bitter bitch and i love him because of that not in spite of that, yuugi has a voice in his head and so do i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vileplume/pseuds/The%20Ocean
Summary: The ghost leaned over him."Good morning.""Morning," Yuugi replied, bitterly.





	not a day

**Author's Note:**

> all y'all's yugioh fanfics are WAY too edgy

"Ugh. Oh god." Yuugi blinked up at his bedroom ceiling. "I want to go back to sleep. No school tomorrow - today. Instead, I'm talking out loud to myself at..." he turned his head and blinked the sleep out of his eyes to look at his bedside clock through the ghosts and lingering images the night had brought. "... 12 PM. That's not bad."

The ghost by the side of the bed turned his head to look at Yuugi. Yuugi made a face at him and shifted in bed and stretched his legs and arms and accidentally slammed his knuckles into the wall behind him. Yuugi winced, and pulled his covers back over his shoulders and over his head. The ghost leaned over him.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Yuugi replied, bitterly. He considered sitting up and getting breakfast, then settled on the low-energy plan. "I'm gonna text Jounouchi."

"You're going to need to get up for that." Yuugi groaned and raised his arm limply before dropping it back on the bed. "Oh, same."

"No, actually, I'm going to text Bakura instead," he said, reaching blindly with his arm at a twisted angle for his phone on the charger that was laying somewhat to the left of his head. His thumb brushed a wire - he followed it to somewhere tangled in his hair. "Oh, fuck." 

"You're going to have to get up for that, for sure." 

"I'm up! I'm up." Yuugi pulled himself upright, and laid his head against his knees as the blood rushed to his head and made his temples throb.

"You need to drink more water, partner," [] said, leaning forward and resting his hand (non-physically) on the back of Yuugi's head as he leaned in to rest his head on Yuugi's. 

Yuugi shifted to allow the illusion of a physical friend and reached around []'s ghost to gingerly untangle his headphones from his hair. 

"12 PM bedhead," Yuugi said, out loud.

"4 to 12 are the ADHD sleep hours," remarked [] in reply, leaning back to give Yuugi's sleep-clumsy arms space. Yuugi freed his phone and pulled up his messaging app. 

"I don't want to have to read all of these unread messages." 

"Then don't. Just message Bakura and let's go eat something."

Yuugi pulled up Bakura's DM and typed: 

_'How did it feel to be the functional personality because im really not feeling any of that this morning'_

Then he rolled his way out of bed in the least energy-expending way possible. The heels of his feet stung as he set his feet on the floor. 

"I can do this for you, partner."

"I've got it. Thank you, though," he said, and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda wish i could text bakura random system shit too


End file.
